(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sonar beam steering and more particularly to a means of achieving a desired unidirectional beam pattern which selectively directs the beam pattern axis to port, starboard, or fore and aft by use of parallel, compliant tube baffles which may be controllably made to disappear from the perspective of the transmitted acoustic signal.